


Who got Fifi, pregnant?

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best buds Jongwoo, FiFi is a cutie, M/M, Puppies, Streamer Jongho, The three stoogies, Vet tech Seungsik, Veterinarian Yeosang, curly - Freeform, cute lil date, larry - Freeform, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Jongho's dog hadn't been feeling well, so he decided to take her to the vet.Turns out FIFI IS PREGNANT????, but Jongho has bigger problems. Like how the Vet was looking at him, and how his heart thumped in his chest loudly every time he saw the vet.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Who got Fifi, pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been working on this for around two months right?  
> This could have been done after like 2 weeks ngl but I was to occupied!  
> The sims 3 has taken over my life, uggh
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy, and stay safe :)

Jongho sighed, as he read the chat on his stream. The viewers continued to tell him to kill his Sim. Who thought it was a good idea to play the Sims 4 anyway. He pouted at his camera and shook his head. The sim that he just made was so adorable he couldn't just drown it in a swimming pool like his viewers wanted. 

"No guys I'm not killing John. I think he's the best sim I've ever made." He huffed shaking his head disapprovingly. The chat started to spam with dead emotes telling him to make John a serial killer then. Jongho thought about it for a little while before agreeing. Who cares about playing the sims normally anyway. "But guys if y'all flag me for killing sims imma be hella mad." He glared before inviting the towns people over to his newly built dumb shack. 

After killing most of the townies he got pretty bored. There's only enough options you can do before it gets too repetitive. "I think I'm going to call it a day, peeps" he checked his watch and sighed. It was nearly five in the morning and the bags under his eyes were getting larger and larger. His viewers said good night as well, ignoring the couple that called him lame for stopping now.

After ending the stream he sat up from his expensive gaming chair. He stretched his arms above his head, a stressed sound coming out of his mouth. His body was beyond exhausted and he could really use a cuddle. "Fifi!" He called clicking his tongue for his adorable white little curly head dog. Fifi's feet pounced across his wooden floor until the dog hopped his way into his room, Jongho having his arms out so the small dog could hop into his arms.

"Alright, you ready to sleep, Fifi?" He asked in his annoying high pitch voice that every pet owner has. The dog huffed at him, sneezing once and then twice. Jongho pouted, at the cute white dog and pecked its nose. "Okay then let's go to sleep, fluffer." He pecked the dog's head before walking over to his bed, and completely being consumed within the blankets with the small dog cuddled into his chest. 

Jongho woke up the next morning/ afternoon really to Fifi nosing and licking his face. "Splaa" Jongho whined shooing the little fluffer off of his chest. He rubbed his eyes and leaned over grabbing his neglected phone on his night stand. Damn, it was four in the afternoon. Well that wasn't planned, but it's fine. He's used to it at least, half of his day gone in a blink of a eye.

Fifi barked at him tiredly, she stretched with her butt in the air and laid back down. "Okay, Fifi I'm up-" he laughed petting the small dog and going into his kitchen. After fixing up Fifi's gourmet dog food he left the small dog to eat her full while he got ready for the rest of the day, he was planning to take Fifi on a jog maybe. Fifi was a energetic three year old, so if he could get his cardio in and spend time with his cute little Fifi, of course he would do it.

"Come on, Fifi." Jongho patted his thighs and wiggled the leach in his hand. Strangely enough, Fifi sighed heavily and set her head back down on her doggy bed, ignoring her owner.

"Hmm,,, do you not want to go on a walk today, baby?" Jongho asked walking over to the small dog and petting her head. Fifi tiredly laid her head down on his lap. He looked towards her food bowl and saw that she hadn't even ate a lot. He looked back down at her and patted her head again. She was now napping peacefully on his lap making him cooe. "I guess you're not up for it today?" He whispered slowly picking up the tiny head off of his lap and setting her head down on her pillow. "I could still go jogging before I start my stream." He said to himself, he set Fifi's leach down on a hook, and grabbed his house keys.

After going on a quick jog and fixing something to eat for himself he went into his room and sat down at his desk. Usually Fifi would run into his room and jump on his lap, he waited a second to hear her little pitter patter feet but heard nothing. He pouted his lips and leaned in the chair to look into the living room where her dog bed was. She was still sleeping curled up in a ball. 'She's really tired today, I hope she's okay.' 

He started his stream as per usual at eight but since fixing himself food took longer than he thought he was thirty minutes behind. He hurriedly tweeted out that he was about to go live, and booted up Gmod on his pc. Today he was just going to have some fun with hand simulator or something. 

\-------

It has been a couple of days since Fifi hasn't been feeling well and Jongho was getting a little worried. Yeah dogs can get sick just like any animal but Fifi was so small and Jongho was a worried parent. He woke up early that day, since he didn't stream last night. And he quickly prepared her dog food and grabbed his phone to call his local Vet Office. He made a appointment yesterday and he was lucky enough that they had an opening for him today since a sick pet wasn't that serious. 

"Hi, this is Choi Jongho calling to see if I can still come in to get my dog a check up?" He gulped waiting for the assistant of the office to talk back to him. The girl on the other end clicked her tongue, probably clicking through their reservations. "Yes, Mr. Choi. Fifi? Is still set and ready for her appointment at, 11 o'clock?" Jongho sighed in relief thanking the assistant. After hanging up the phone he patted Fifi's head who was still laying down in her bed sleeping peacefully. 

He got dressed really quickly after a quick shower and picked the exhausted dog up and gently put her in her crate. Fifi got a little car sick most of the time, and since she was already sick at the moment he didn't want to stress her out more by driving her to the clinic. He looked up the directions to the clinic and started walking there with a doggy crate in his hand.

"Hi! Are you Mr. Choi?" A nice old lady behind the counter asked once he walked into the clinic. "Yes?" He said confidently walking up to the counter. "Right on time I see." She smiled and tapped something onto her computer. "So is this little Fifi here?" She asked taking her eyes off of her computer and looking at the small crate in his hand. "Yeah, she has been very tired lately when usually she's very energetic you know, she doesn't even get up to eat sometimes and it scares me." He bit down on his lip as the women smiled at him. 

"I see, well if you sit down over there the vet tech will be here for you shortly." She pointed over towards a couple of chairs. "Thank you." Jongho whispered politely walking over to the chairs. After a couple of minutes waiting and skimming through his phone a door opened towards his left. Jongho looked up towards the door and a head poked through the gap. 

The vet tech walked out from behind the door and into the waiting room. "Fifi?" The guy chirped after looking up from his clipboard. Jongho stood up from the chair and picked up the crate Fifi was in. "Yes that's me."

"Follow me" the vet tech smiled and lead Jongho and Fifi into the back room.

"Hi my name is Kang Seungsik and I am your vet tech today. Can you do me a favor and take Fifi out of her dog crate and put her on the table please?" Seungsik smiled and turned his back away from Jongho to snap on his gloves. He turned back around to see the little white dog laying down on the table looking fairly tired. 

"Hmm, she does look a bit sick." Seungsik hummed petting the small dog, after a quick look through of the small dog, the vet tech nodded his head and paged in the veterinarian. "Dr. Kang will be in, shortly." Seungsik motioned towards the door and then left the owner to stare at his dog worriedly. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kang. No relation to our vet tech Mr.Kang" the vet chuckled, the clipboard he was holding now pushed into his stomach as he leaned forward to give Jongho a handshake. "Yes, hello Dr. Kang." Jongho smiled taking the man's hand into his. The Doctor gave him a once over before finally letting go and bringing his clipboard back into his vision.

"So Fifi is here because she's recently been sick. Is that right?" Jongho nodded at the doctor and patted his dog's head looking at the small dog in pity. The vet was already stocked with his gloves on. "Okay I'm going to give her a check up so we can find out what's wrong with her. Don't worry okay? Everything is going to be fine." Jongho sighed trying to calm himself down. "Can you give me a hand and carry Fifi to this scale?" Dr. Kang relaxed pointed towards the small scale on a counter. 

Jongho picked the small dog up and carried her towards the scale and sat her down. "Thank you" The Doctor smiled and checked the dog's weight. "She's a little over weight. What kind of diet do you feed her?" Jongho twiddle his fingers as he tried to explain to the Vet about his homemade healthy diet that he gives her. "Right, right. Okay" The vet mumbled to himself and pressed the dog lightly on her stomach. "Hmm, okay." The vet mumbled again and walked over to the equipment table to grab a stethoscope. He quickly put the ear knobs into his ear and the other end at her heart. "Yes, that's it." The vet smiled and took the stethoscope out of his ear. 

"I have to test two more things before I know for sure." The vet smiled and sat his clipboard down on the counter. "You can take a seat over there please." The vet said to the owner before paging in his vet tech.

"Sup, I'm back" 

"Hey, Seung can you put the dog back on the table so I can get the thermometer ready?" Seungsik picked up the small dog and sat her back down on the table while Jongho watched. 

After a couple of minutes of cleaning the thermometer and applying it into the small dog's rectum. The vet smiled and nodded his head. "Okay so." The vet clapped his hands together and looked at the owner. "Fifi here is pregnant." Jongho choked on his spit after gasping. 

"Hold on wait. Fifi is pregnant." The vet nodded and patted the white dog's head. "Yep and if you give me a chance I can see how far along she is." Jongho was quite confused. Who got Fifi pregnant?

\---------

"Her next appointment is in two weeks." The vet smiled and patted Jongho's shoulder. "Cant wait to see you until then." The dog owner blushed profusely and nodded his head. "Yes, me neither. Thank you for your help with Fifi." Jongho smiled at the Veterinarian and picked up the crate by it's handles. 

"Adios" the veterinarian chuckled and saluted the owner as he walked out of the clinic. 

Jongho peered down at the dog crate in his hands as he rounded a corner on his way to his apartment. First, he thought about what dog in the neighborhood got his precious baby pregnant and groaned. There was so many dogs to pick and choose from he had no clue where to start. Secondly, he thought about how the Veterinarian was obviously checking him out earlier and being out right flirtatious with him.

Jongho was by no means bad looking he sometimes thought of himself as the best looking in his group but he never had a experience with someone who out right pinned for him in public, at their job at that. He smirked to himself, the feeling floating in his stomach. The Veterinarian wasn't half bad himself, with his gorgeous cat like eyes and button nose. But back to the question at hand.

Fifi was about two weeks along in her pregnancy making the poor three year old tired and anxious. They had another appointment in two weeks so she would be four weeks by then and then in another five weeks there was a high chance she would be giving birth to the new pups. By then he had to learn who was the puppy daddy, and to ask the owners of said dog if they wanted to be apart of the puppies life.

\-------

It's been about a couple of hours since Jongho had started his twitch live to stream a random game, around this time he was streaming minecraft minigames with one of his friends, Wooyoung. 

"Oh you wouldn't believe it, Woo." He stumbled through his words after destroying an opponent's bed in bedwars. Wooyoung was silent for a little bit until he screamed into Jongho's ear crying about how he was just knocked off his bridge into the void. 

"Inc! Inc!" Wooyoung yelled terrified as he saw the green team making their way towards their base. Jongho sighed putting his gear in a ender chest and jumping off the map to make it in time.  
After finally defeating the green team without the loss of his bed he began telling Wooyoung what happened to him today.

"Anyways, he chuckled looking at his off screen chat for a bit. Do you guys wanna hear something interesting." Jongho chuckled scanning the chat most of the chat spamming yeahs. "So today I went to the Vet because Fifi wasn't too well." Wooyoung cooed sadly saying that he would visit soon to see the small dog. "Mhm, and turns out she's pregnant." The streamer laughed when he heard his friend gasp. "Not my baby!" Wooyoung yelled causing him to fall off the map again.

The chat were spamming shocked emotes, some commenting asking if Fifi was alright. "Yeah she's fine. I thought she maybe had caught a bug but it looks like there's gonna be more bugs now." He chuckled again, hurraying himself once his team finally won.

"We won no thanks to you, hyung." Jongho rolled his eyes when Wooyoung started sassing back at him.

Wooyoung was over at his place a week later. The older male practically banging on his apartment door trying to wake the younger male up. It was around ten in the morning and the older tried calling him multiple times already, but the younger was deep in his sleep. Fifi started barking loudly running circles around the door trying to intimidate whoever was trying to burst into her home.

"Ugh,," Jongho groaned, rubbing his eyes and kicking his feet off the bed. "I'm coming!" He yelled slowly making his way towards the door. He opened the door and glared at his friend. "It's too early." Jongho huffed stepping aside to let his immature friend into his apartment. 

"Awe, Fifi come here baby." Wooyoung cooed patting his thighs. The small dog sniffed the older male before jumping up into his arm's and licking all over the purple haired man's face. "It looks like you got better, haven't you baby girl." He tsked patting the fluffer on her head. "Yeah the vet gave me some medicine to give to her." He bit his lip remembering how the Veterinarian's hand brushed against his hand while giving him the medicine.

"What's got you blushing?" Wooyoung chuckled, eyebrows jumping. "Nothing." Jongho immediately replied, shutting his door and walking towards his kitchen. "Yeah that doesn't sound like nothing." Jongho rolled his eyes and opened his refrigerator door. 

"Anyways- why are you here so early? We literally just got off discord like, what, three hours ago? I'm fucking tired."

"Don't be such a baby. Aren't you going to like ask if I want refreshments, like a good host?" Jongho sighed taking out a carton of orange juice. "I didn't invite you over." Wooyoung frowned setting the small, pregnant dog down on his bed and sat down on a barstool. 

"That's not very nice. I came over here to support you and my niece and here you are being rude." Jongho shrugged taking a sip from the carton ignoring how Wooyoung looked at him in disgust. It was his orange juice and he was too lazy to get a cup.

The two hung out for a couple more hours until Jongho's alarm beeped at him signaling it was time for his daily jog. Wooyoung sighed getting up from the couch and stretching his arms. "I'll catch you later." Wooyoung mumbled tiredly and headed for the door.

"See ya, hyung!" Wooyoung smiled and left the apartment. Jongho followed suit stretching his limbs and getting up from the couch, making his way towards his room.

"I'll be back soon, Fifi." Jongho hummed, petting the small dog's head before leaving the apartment.

After jogging for a while the streamer stopped along the side walk to catch his breath and take a sip of his cold water. The streamer wiped his mouth after drinking his water and sighed. 

"Oh funny seeing you here." A voice tickled his left ear. Jongho whipped his head upwards towards the voice and blushed. "Yeah didn't except to see you here." Jongho mumbled back, scanning his eyes through the park. 

"Are you busy right now? Care to talk?" The Veterinarian asked voice raising in pitch. The jogger thought about the proposal for a second before agreeing. The two walked towards one of the park benches and sat down on the wooden slab. 

"Anyways, how's Fifi doing? I was a little worried about her because she's so small."

"I believe she's doing well. I'm not that well informed with how dog's are when their pregnant, but she's back rowdy." Jongho chuckled to himself after thinking back to how Fifi was jumping up and off the walls when Wooyoung came over earlier.

"That's fine, most people don't experience it." The vet mumbled scratching his scalp, feeling the awkward pressure to say something else. "Just make sure she continues to eat and is getting a little excercise everyday and she'll be fine. I bet she'll be a great mama. Do you mind me asking if you're going to keep the pups or not?" 

Jongho hummed the decision scanning around his head a couple of times. He would really love to keep the puppies but he didn't think he had enough room for a lot of them. And it would break his heart to give them up, even if they weren't even born yet.

"Well it depends I guess. If there's more than two of them I don't think my apartment's lease will accept that." Jongho sighed looking ashamed. Yeosang nodded reassuringly and comfortingly patted the younger's back. The two continued to talk to each other, smiles big and comfortable. Jongho found out that Yeosang was a big fan of Stardew Vally. Maybe he'd have to try the game out on stream one day.

"Since you know what I do, what do you do?" Yeosang teased tapping his finger's together shyly. Jongho blushed a little embarrassed at his job field. "I work as a streamer on twitch." The younger chuckled awkwardly, and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Oh really? That sounds cool, I sometimes tune into a couple streams on YouTube and it looks fun. What kind of things do you do on there?" 

"It's not like I have a onlyfans or anything." The younger chuckled blushing at the familiar pornsite for popular streamers. The Veterinarian laughing along with his joke. "I just play random games, I dont know how I raked in all the attention when I don't do much."

"You must be good then?" The vet asked taking his phone out for a second. The younger shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Can I get your number? If you don't mind me asking." Jongho coughed unexpectedly and nodded his head. "Yeah of course." Jongho gulped taking the older's phone and typing in his phone number and saving it.

"Thanks, Jongho. I really enjoyed talking to you today, But I have to get going unfortunately." Jongho smiled at the forbidding male and nodded his head. "Yeah same for me." The two stood up together and bid each other farewell. 

"Don't forget to text me, cutie!" He shouted as they both took different their separate ways. The vet blushed and waved his hands. 

"Okay, handsome."

\-------

"What's got your panties wet?" Wooyoung crackled over discord. Jongho scowled at his friend his upper lip quivering in annoyance. 

"Shut up, damn. Can't a man just be happy." He huffed scanning his stream chat, he's been streaming for a couple hours now, but like a good friend he is he accepted Wooyoung's request for a call on discord and immediately was met with this annoyance. Now the stream chat was spamming him the same question. His more curious viewers sending him donations to ask him personally. 

"Well are you gonna tell us?" Wooyoung's voice echoed through the call in anticipation. "It's nothing, I just had a nice talk with Fifi's vet today that's all." He could feel Wooyoung smirk, his finger aiming for the end call button before the older could say anything.

Wooyoung called him back a second later, practically screaming his ear off about how rude the younger was. "Anyways. Who's this mystery vet?" Wooyoung huffed, probably blowing his bangs off of his face.

"Like I said. He's Fifi's vet. What more do you want me to say." He blushed anyways, thinking about how Yeosang called him Handsome when they were saying their goodbyes. He skimmed the chat and grimaced. Almost the whole chat was calling him a Simp for no reason.

"Guys, stop calling me a simp what did I do to deserve this?" He huffed as Wooyoung laughed at his agony. And just like the rest of the chaotic stream his phone, (that was supposed to be on silent) roared. He quickly launched for the phone to turn it off and blushed more seeing as it was the vet calling.

He sighed, swiping his thumb over the decine button.

His donation sound hummed through his ears making him sigh again. "Guys I'm not a simp I promise." He assured looking at his chat that were spamming lovey emotes and simp text. 'Ugh' he groaned internally, trying to ignore his best friend and his annoying chat. Instead he decided to read out his donation request seeing as it was not as bad as an option than the rest.

"Thank you, LaulGod45 for the donation. Yeah Fifi's doing fine. She's asleep in the other room actually."

"Thank you, GarrettheSnail for the donation. Oh good idea I've been planning on playing some more Tropico soon."

"And thank you, YeoYeobaby, for the donation-" he hiccuped seeing the rest of the donation and stopped himself. That wasn't very nice, declining my call ;-;

"Oh suddenly I'm very sick." He fake coughed covering his mouth with his elbow. But he was never that great at acting and the chat, and Wooyoung found that out quick.

"You know we can see donations on screen, right?" Asked Wooyoung who was probably grinning ear to ear by now. Jongho's face grew redder, most of the chat now asking who this yeoyobaby was. And to maybe even call them back.

"Aren't I good by myself, chat? Why do you always want someone else?" The streamer moped pouting at the webcam. However, the chat had yet to care, spamming to call the person back.  
"Fine fine. Hold on." He sighed grabbing his phone from his lap and calling back the number.

After a couple of rings the call finally went through. 

"Hey, handsome." Wooyoung's laugh blared through discord upon hearing the vet's deep voice. Jongho turned his head slightly to glare at his computer screen. He coughed once before answering back. "Hey, Yeosang. What's up?" There was a pause and sounds of movement before the vet continued.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to ask if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow?" The vet asked calmly, meanwhile Jongho was internally panicking. One he was on live, streaming to three thousand people. And second, all those people were hearing him get asked on a date. How embarrassing.

"Oh um,, sure. But I'm kind of busy right now. If you didn't notice." He laughed awkwardly, "Mind if we talk details later?" 

"Oh yeah no biggy. I actually didn't expect you'd call me back. I'll be going now, have fun hoho." The call dropped after a couple of second. Just like the younger's stomach after that call.

"Now I really feel sick." He sighed covering his face with his arms."

One donation came in catching his attention.

Cumsock donated $53  
Bottom.

Bottom was all the donater said. Ight, it was time to call it quits for the stream. Jongho thought. Because He, Was, No, Bottom.

He sighed trying not to roll his eyes at his live stream.

"Thanks, CumSock for the 53 dollars. But sadly chat it's time for me to end, I got a date to organize." He huffed, and just like that the stream ended.

"Damnit, Jongho. You should of raided me before ending your stream!" And just like that Jongho hung up on Wooyoung.

\---------

Jongho tapped his finger nails on the wooden table. He was simple sitting in a red cushioned chair at a back handed Italian restaurant the two decided to meet at. Jongho wasn't freaking out, no. He was just, maybe, a little bit rised. 

This was one of the first dates he went on in years and yes, dates. He can't even believe it himself, even more with a pretty bleached blond like the Veterinarian.

Thank you Fifi, for getting pregnant. Fifi if such a good wing dog. 

A hand on his shoulder's brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the beautiful man and smiled. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late Jongho." Jongho's face scrunched up in confusion. He looked down at his wrist watch and shrugged.

"No you're fine." The younger said and pointed at the chair aside of him. "Please sit, I wasn't waiting for long anyway." Yeosang smiled back at him and sat down in the chair.

"Do you know what's good here?" Yeosang asked picking up his menu from the table and looking through it. 

"Hmm, I think the Alfredo is pretty good? But all Alfredo is good." He laughed setting down his menu already deciding he was getting the Alfredo with Penne Pasta. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Oui, yeah that does sound good. I want breadsticks too. I don't care if they're more expensive." Yeosang yalped and put his menu down also. After the waiter left with their menus and orders in hand. The two began to learn more about one another.

"Yeah, and that's when I learned that my brother hid my socks from me." Jongho scowled his face scrunching up.

"Bro, what a bitch. I'd start hiding his shit." Yeosang huffed sticking his fork into his pasta.

"I don't think it's worth it. I dont want to stoop down to his idiot level." Yeosang nodded and slurped the pasta into his mouth. "Yeah I feel you, I feel you." 

"I have a story." And the two continued to tell each other about their crazy ridiculous stories they experienced in their lives. They talked so long that they didn't realize how dark outside it had gotten until their waiter from earlier stopping their conversation about the best cartoons they watched growing up.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. But we are closing soon. Would you like the bill?" Jongho had jumped up in surprise and looked at the waiter in shock. "Oh yes, thank you." His high toned voice speaking out.

"Right away." The waiter smiled and turned away from the two. "I think we're gonna have to double our tip. Poor lady." Yeosang chuckled taking out his wallet. The two decided to split the bill for their first date since they couldn't meet an agreement on who was paying. After paying the bill and leaving a tip the two made they're way out of the small restaurant and began walking around the dimly lit street.

"Are you going to walk me home like a gentleman?" The older asked biting onto his lip. 

"Of course who would I be if I didn't." 

\---------

"Come on, baby girl." Jongho tutted picking up the swollen bellied dog. The dog whined as it awoken from her sleep. "Today is the day, baby." He petted the small dog's head in his arms.

"You ready to become a mama?" Fifi whimpered softly and snuggled her wet nose into Jongho's bicep. "You're going to be fine, I promise." The owner reassured the pregnant dog. 

He picked up his long pleather bag and threw it over his neck before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Fifi's new dog crate (that Jongho recently bought for the new puppies) was already in the back seat of the car. All he had to do now was put Fifi in her crate and drive to the Vet. He was nervous for a handful of reasons. Maybe it was because he was going to be a granddad to a couple of pups, maybe it was even because he got to see Yeosang again. Although they did talk to each other on the phone last night.

The streamer sighed scratching his forehead. "Alright, let's do this Fifi."

Four hours had passed since the last time Jongho had seen his little baby. And a half an hour it's been since Seungsik checked in on him and told him about Fifi's progress.

Since Fifi was such a small dog she was having a bit of trouble pushing the puppies out, which started Jongho. He felt like a new dad and all he wanted to do was be by his dog's side. He would be distraught if anything happened to her or the puppies. His nails were decreasing in length by how much he was biting at them.

Wooyoung had called him a moment ago and told him he was on his way, but did Jongho really want that? Wooyoung was a great friend and all but he could be a little chaotic even in the saddest of times. He needed to stay calm, for his sake for the clinic's sake, and for Fifi's sake. Awe poor Fifi.

"Hey, bud how ya doing?" Wooyoung had asked him rubbing his shoulder. Jongho was still a nervous train wreck looking at the door of the back room. Everything had been too silent for a while which started him, but he knew Yeosang would try his best for Fifi. He knew that Yeosang had grown fawned of the small dog also.

"I'm okay, just a little worried y'know." Jongho sighed, gulping down the pit of salvia that was stuck in his throat.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, Ho. She's gonna be such a good mama." Jongho nodded, Wooyoung did have a point. Fifi was always calm around other dog's which was a surprise.

"How about, you and I go get a cup of coffee? I'm sure you could use it."

"No I really don't want to, Woo. I'm happy staying here and waiting for some kind of news." Wooyoung sighed his finger's carding through the younger's hair. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Another hour and a half later, Yeosang was leaving the room with a smile on his face. He walked slowly towards the two friends and stood in front of Jongho.

"Jongho, Fifi is fine. She was able to give birth to three little puppies. Gosh they're so freaking cute. Although she did need some help from myself and Seung. Would you like to see them?" Jongho beamed, his face automatically turning happy, a large smile set on his lips. 

"Of course, Sang. Thank you so much for helping Fifi." He added and moved in to hug the veterinarian. Yeosang smiled softly and hugged Jongho back. "Of course, it is my job after all doofus."

"Bro, am I missing something?" Wooyoung asked as he looked at the two love birds, twinkle in their eyes, and teethy smiles they had for each other. Jongho chuckled and backed away from the hug, although he stood next to the latter to hold his hand.

"Did I never mention to you, that me and Yeosang were dating, Woo?"

"No! How could you keep this from me?" Wooyoung faked cried, wiping his fake tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh. Must have slipped my mind. Well, Wooyoung this is my boyfriend, Kang Yeosang. I'm pretty sure I mentioned him before."

"Wait you don't talk about me a lot? Wow, I talk about you to my friends all the time."

"No I mean-" Jongho stuttered before Wooyoung spoke up. "Ohh, Yeosang. He usually calls you cutie and shit I'm sorry." Wooyoung crackled.

"I'm Jung Wooyoung, nice to meet you cutie." Yeosang blushed and took Wooyoung's hand in for a handshake. 

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wooyoung-shii. Alright now let's go see the puppies."

\--------

"Babe~" Jongho whispered into Yeosang's ear as he shook the older's shoulder. "It's time for you to get up. I already made you coffee." Yeosang groaned and attempted to swat Jongho's hands off his shoulder.

"You have work, and I need to go take, Fifi and Curly on a walk." Yeosang groaned again turning his head into his pillow. Fifi ran into the room upon hearing Yeosang second groan. Curly not that far behind his mama.

Fifi was the first to jump onto the bed and waited a bit for her son to jump on the bed after her. They then jumped ontop of Yeosang's stomach. "Ugh" Yeosang groaned for the final time and sat up, petting the two curly haired dogs.

Jongho had decided he would keep one of the puppies since his landlord had a two pet policy, while Wooyoung decided to adopt one of them, Moe. And Yeosang's friend adopted the last one, Larry.

It had been eight months since then and Jongho often took Fifi, and Curly to see the other stooge brother's.  
Yeosang had moved in a month ago, which was for the better. Yeosang would say, because his job was closer, his boyfriend was closer, and his babies, were closer.

"Okay, guys I'm up."

"Good." Jongho chuckled pecking the older on his cheek. "Would you like breakfast too?" Yeosang smiled and nodded his head like a puppy. "Okay cutie. You get ready and I'll go make us breakfast before you leave." Jongho snickered pecking Yeosang's lips this time however.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, cutie."


End file.
